The field of prostate cancer research has suffered because of the lack of good human and animal models. To date, a cell line derived from a human primary tumor has not been generally available and the human metastatic prostate tumor cell line LNCaP is the only tumor cell line that is androgen responsive. Multiple good investigators have attempted, without success, to derive cell lines from human primary prostate tumors. Only three human prostate cell lines have been deposited in the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC) repository as compared to 26 human breast cancer lines. The Dunning rat model of prostate cancer in the Copenhagen rat has provided valuable information about the biology of prostate cancer to the scientific community, but an androgen-responsive cell line can not be grown in tissue culture. Both the available human and rat prostate cancer cell lines are derived from tumors which are fully transformed and, in general, represent cancers far along the pathway of malignant transformation. It is clear that a wide variety of new prostate cancer and prostate tissue cell lines are needed which more extensively cover the gamut of the transformation pathway from normal cells to immortalized cells to nonmetastatic tumor cells to metastatic tumor cells, both androgen dependent and independent. This lack of generally available in vitro and in vivo models also slows progress since ideas and advances in one cancer are not readily translated to the field of prostate cancer by testing in prostate cancer models. The purpose of this Animal and Cell Lines Models Core is to develop new prostate tissue and cancer cell lines to enhance the quality and quantity of available cell lines for use by prostate cancer investigators and to make available the known prostate tumor and cell line models to researchers for testing. Specifically, this Models Core will: (1) Establish and characterize non immortalized and immortalized rat and human prostate epithelial, fibroblast, and endothelial cell lines in vitro derived from both normal and cancerous tissue sources. We will distribute these new cell lines to other SPORE and non-SPORE investigators as requested as well as to the ATCC for general distribution as established cell line resources to the scientific community as a whole, and (2) Establish rat and human prostate cancer models for both SPORE and non- SPORE investigators for the testing of new prevention and treatment strategies utilizing both new and established cell lines.